


Life A New

by SirenSammy



Category: South Park
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), POV Kenny, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSammy/pseuds/SirenSammy
Summary: It's been four years since Luna first moved to the small town of South Park and her relationship with Kenny is about to go to a whole new level. His life is about to change forever, with new challenges he will have to face in adjusting to this new lifestyle to be with Luna forever. Takes place after my story Immortals.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those who decided to give this fic a read. This is a fic I wrote in conjunction with a previous story called Immortals, it takes place after the events in that fic. It has my OC and like I have stated in past stories with OC (cus I know they can turn away readers) I like to write with OCs to help me with my own writing abilities so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! :) Hope you all enjoy!

**Kenny P.O.V**

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my ripped denim jeans as I made my way to my girlfriend, Luna’s house. It’s been three, almost four years since Luna moved to my small hometown of South Park and it was the best thing that could have happened in my life. Since day one of our meeting I knew I liked her, that she was different, but never did I expect to find someone who would remember me dying only to return the next day like she did. The only one to know my secret immortality curse, and the only one to fully steal this fuckboy’s heart in a way I never thought possible.

Sharing my secret of immortality willingly may seem like a dumb move, for most people would call me crazy, but those people would also call Luna crazy too if they found out her secret. The secret that she too is immortal, but in a much different way that is even harder to believe. Luna is a vampire.

Yep, my girlfriend is a vampire, but no it’s not like you read in the myths at all. The drinking blood part yes, that is true, but you wouldn’t know she wasn’t human if you met her. She can go in the sun and eat human food if she pleases and do all the shit humans spend their time doing. The difference comes in her senses and strength, both of which are enhanced beyond human comprehension. As I said, it sounds crazy, but she can prove it if she feels the need to.

The best part about Luna being a vampire, however, is this thing called a soul bond. A bond that snaps into place once an immortal being has met their mate, the one that they will spend eternity with. Sounds intimidating right, well I can tell you from experience it’s not that bad. In fact, it’s pretty incredible, to feel so intimate with someone. To feel like you can never tire of being with them, able to feel when they are near or far, and communicate in a way only the two bonded people can. I know it sounds crazy that only a mere human such as myself would be the one that an immortal being such as Luna would bond with, but it apparently has been known to happen in the past. It’s a very rare occurrence that an immortal would bond with someone other than another immortal, on top of bonding so early in their life as Luna did.

Me being human was something we planned to change today, something we had discussed at length many times before and the time has now come to take action. I turned twenty- one two weeks ago, that being the age that most immortals “grow” to before they just stop aging altogether. The thing with me being human is that the age that Luna changes me at is the one I am for my immortal life. Waiting till I was considered a full legal adult in human terms made things like getting my full license and actually being able to seem like I’m in my twenties after I’m changed would make things easier Luna had told me. Now that I’ve had the time to talk to my family, who already knew this day would come eventually, and prepared myself for the change in lifestyle I know I’m fully ready.

I smiled to myself as I reached Luna’s house and took the couple steps up to knock on her door. I had barely touched it once before the door flung open and Luna stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Her purple and blue-dyed hair framed her face perfectly.

“Bout time you showed up.” Luna joked in greeting as she flashed her teeth in a smile, her fangs looking like nothing more than abnormally sharp canine teeth. Fangs that I too will soon have.

I shrugged returning her smile, “Sorry my human walking speed isn’t good enough for you.” I stepped through the door as Luna waved a hand, gesturing for me to enter. I watched as she closed the door before making her way to the kitchen, stopping to give me a quick hello kiss as she passed by. Her black, pleated skirt swayed and moved with the movements of her legs which were clothed with fishnet tights. Oh, how her outfits made her look so sexy.

“I guess that's something that we can easily fix though.” Luna looked at me over her shoulder as she winked at me before disappearing into the kitchen. I followed, standing in the doorway as I watched her rummage around in the fridge. She pulled out two small water bottles filled with a thick red liquid, a liquid I know is the animal blood that her family feeds on. “You ready for this?” Luna asked me with slight concern showing in her eyes.

“Yes. We talked about this. I can handle pain, you should know that.” I replied with a smile to back up my confidence. “Years of dying in a multitude of ways kinda makes you numb to pain.” I saw sadness flash in Luna’s eyes with my last comment and I knew she was remembering the first time she watched me die. The time when she thought she had lost me forever before knowing my secret. “I’m sorry.” I apologized, moving to pull her into a hug. “I know I shouldn’t joke about that.”

“It’s okay, we are about to change things. You will never again have to feel the pain of human death.” Luna gave me a small smile as I pulled away and let her lead the way up to her room. “My parents are here but will leave us be. They will only interfere if something goes wrong and I need help.”

I didn’t have to ask what she meant by her statement. We had talked about the chance of me having a freak out after the change is finished. The shock of the sudden change from human senses to heightened ones along with a thirst that will also be new to me may cause me to have a fit of fury caused by momentary confusion. I nodded in understanding, sitting on the edge of Luna’s bed as she shut the door behind her and made her way to the side of the bed, setting the water bottles on the nightstand.

“I’m guessing those aren’t for you,” I commented as I took a glance at the blood-filled bottles.

“You would guess correctly.” Luna chuckled as she rummaged around for something under her bed, retrieving a heating pad and wrapping the water bottles in it. She looked up and met my eyes, that tinge of concern from earlier lingering. I let my feelings flow freely, hoping to send them through the bond to calm Luna even just a little. A soft smile tugged at the corner of her lips, her own response sent down the bond.

Luna had taken a seat on the edge of her bed beside me and as I felt her fears and conflicts I moved close to her, our legs now touching and my arms wrapping around her waist.

“Hey now if anyone should be nervous it should be me, right? I mean my body is about to be injected with venom, granted the injector is very sexy I may add.” I winked at her, getting an eye roll and a slight laugh in response. At least I succeeded in easing some of her tension with my flirting. 

“I suppose you’re right. I think I’m just being paranoid, my parents have dealt with a human being changed before so if something does happen I know they can help.” Luna spoke more to calm herself than me, obvious by the soft volume the second part of her reply. She took a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. “Before I lose my confidence again let’s get you changed.” 

I smiled as I backed away slightly from Luna, giving her space to move where she wanted and to guide me where she wanted me to be. I turned and faced away from Luna as she gently pulled on my shoulder to get me to lay down. I listened as she quietly checked off a mental checklist she prepared for herself. 

“Oh!” Luna exclaimed as she jumped up and rummaged around in her closet and returning to her spot, a pair of sunglasses in her hand. “You’ll definitely want to wear these until you get used to your vision change, even inside.” She handed me a pair of dark lense sunglasses before meeting my blue eyes with her violet ones. “You ready?” 

“Been ready babe.” I smiled softly at her, letting her feel just how calm and ready I was through the bond. I put the sunglasses on my face, better to be safe than sorry just in case the light that is shining through the slim slit of the curtain is too much for me. 

She let out one last sigh as she gave me a stern nod and leaned down so her lips brushed my neck. Her warm breath sent shudders through me from anticipation, her soft plump lips planting a short kiss on my neck before I felt the quick sharp prick of her fangs. This feeling was nothing new to me for I felt her fangs before from all the times Luna has given me ‘love bites’ in the past during our kinky sex sessions. What was new was the slight burn that began to spread from the bite mark.

“Hey, that's not…” I began to say after a few seconds when the burn was still at nothing more than a tolerable six on the pain scale before I was cut off mid-sentence. I clenched my jaw and arched my back as the pain escalated out of nowhere to a level beyond explanation. My whole body felt as if it was on fire, but the pain went beyond being burned alive and trust me when I say I know what that feels like.

“This is the worst of it hun,” Luna whispered in my ear as she let me clutch her hand, her voice slightly shaky as the pain started to pulse in waves, letting me know she was trying to funnel some of it to herself through the bond. 

“I’m… Fine… Don’t…” I spoke slowly through gritted teeth, trying to let her know I could handle it and was just taken by surprise at the sudden on come of the pain. Luna didn’t have to suffer for me if she didn’t have to. My point must have gotten across because she gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before the waves stopped and became a constant stream of pain. 

The seconds ticked by, my grip on Luna’s hand tightening harder and harder before a small muffled hiss escaped her mouth. Before I could process the noise she made and realize it was from pain, my own pain subsided as quickly as it hit me. My body began to relax, keeping my eyes squeezed tight, having shut them when the pain hit in reaction to it. My grip on Luna’s hand loosened and she slowly and carefully wiggled her hand free as another pain-filled hiss was let loose. A popping sound followed suit to Luna’s hiss, my thoughts racing as I put together the scene even though I couldn’t see. I had dislocated one, if not multiple, of her fingers while I had her hand in a death grip.

“L… Luna?” I spoke quietly, still unsure of what to do next.

“You feeling okay?” Luna’s voice reached my ears, my first real experience with my new hearing besides the pop of her finger going back into place. I have always loved how her voice sounds, from the soft tones it carries to her confidence that shines through but hearing it with my new hearing, was another whole level. Her voice flowed soft and angelic and I could hear every tone dip and every rise in pitch with her words. It was like velvet to my ears and knowing this is how I would get to hear her voice for the rest of our afterlife was enough to get me excited in more ways than one. As I laid there and listened longer I began to pick up the sounds from outside, the birds in the sky, neighbors outside talking amongst themselves, and the rush of the occasional car driving by. Each sound reaching my ears as if it was happening right beside me. “Kenny, open your eyes slowly.” Her words commanded softy. 

I followed her instructions, the sunglasses over my eyes theoretically should be making the room even darker than Luna already keeps her room, but when I opened my eyes the room looked just as bright as a normal room during the day. I sat up and looked around the room, everything that should have been shrouded in shadow looking clear as day to me. The sliver of light seeping through the slit of the blackout curtains bright enough to feel like I was staring at the sun. 

“Ken?” Luna questioned from behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder gently. “Are you okay?”

I opened my mouth to answer, only at that point realizing I had not been breathing for who knows how long. I took a small breath, a burn appearing in the back of my throat. “Yeah, I feel that burn you always talk about when you go too long without blood though. It doesn’t feel as bad as you described though for the first time.” I gloated, thinking I was prevailing through the “new vampire symptoms” with ease. 

A devious look appeared in Luna’s eyes, “You mean you thought it would feel like this.” She stated, at first making me question before I realized what she meant. The burn intensified to a point where I would have gladly ripped my own throat out just to get it to stop. I let out a hiss as I grabbed at my throat, the burn making me borderline ravenous. “That’s how it would really feel if I wasn’t funneling some of the pain.” Luna’s apologetic tone helping me calm back down from the verge of losing control. “It's helpful to be bonded for the first thirst you experience. You should drink this now.” She continued as she handed me the first blood-filled bottle. 

I hesitantly took the bottle, the thought of actually having to consume blood still jarred me a little, but I hid my feelings best I could to keep from making Luna feel bad about it. I knew in time I would be numb to the idea of my new diet, but dealing with it for the first time was enough to make my head spin. 

“I know it’s weird the first time,” Luna commented, her eyes cast downward as she spoke softly. “I expected you to be weirded out having to drink it yourself, even if you are used to me having to drink it.”

I let out a small sigh, guilt coming over me for having let the slight discomfort I tried to hide show. “No, I’m sorry for making you feel bad.” I apologized, twisting the top off the water bottle and holding it up to my nose. The smell of blood filled my nostrils, but instead of the metallic smell, I’ve come to hate the smell was sweet, succulent in a way and made my mouth water instantly. “Is this…” I trailed off, not wanting to finish my question.

“How all blood smells?” Luna finished for me. I nodded as I took another whiff of the bloody bottle. “No, only good quality blood smells like that.” She nodded towards the bottle, “Otherwise it gives off a foul odor. Think of it as an indicator for what blood is worth it and which isn’t, it is your sustenance after all. Someone like Cartman, for example, smells absolutely gag-worthy so you wouldn’t want blood like his for a meal.”

I laughed at her remark. “So I should be prepared to have to deal with his stench?” 

“Yes, I warn you though it's pretty painful. It may be a good thing though for your adjustment period to have him around the other guys, keeps your bloodlust in check when someone who smells awful is around you.” Luna reached up and placed a hand on my cheek, her velvety soft skin warm against my own. “You’re doing exceptionally well with this Ken. You haven’t freaked out from sounds or hissed at the sunlight so that’s a plus.” She chuckled as I adjusted the sunglasses on my face. “I do wish you would hurry up and drink though, this burn is very bothersome. Just be careful, the first taste is always the most intense.” Slight nervousness showed in her voice, but she pushed it down in hopes I wouldn't pick it up.

“Oh, right! I’m sorry Luna, I guess you are taking a good bit of it from me.” My guilt showing in my tone as I returned my gaze to the bottle in my hand. “Here goes nothing.”

I raised the bottle up to my lips, the enticing smell making me almost forget it was animal blood and not actual food. Almost. I took a swig, the liquid warm and thick, coating my throat as I swallowed gulp after gulp. The burn dying down as I finished off the first bottle in one go, suddenly craving more as I ran my tongue over my newly formed fangs for the first time cleaning them of any residue. I tossed the empty bottle to the floor, reaching for the second one Luna still had sitting in her lap. 

“Ken?” I heard her voice but was too focused on getting the second bottle in my possession to respond. “Ken, calm down okay.” Her voice soothing, but my mind still on one track as I opened the second bottle and downed it in seconds.

More. I needed more, craved more, ravished for more. “Kenny!” Luna’s voice was still soft, but more firm and strict than before. “Kenny listen to me.” She continued, my mind a battle to keep focused on her but also wanting to rush to find a new blood source. I stood, moving towards the room door before I was tackled to the ground with a thud.

“Kenneth McCormick, you listen to me!” Luna spoke in a dark, stern tone that shook me to my core. Her arms wrapped around me, pinning my own to my sides we struggled on the ground. Swift footsteps approached from the hall, stopping outside the door abruptly when Luna yelled to wait. “You’re better than this.” Her attention back on me, my mind still in a haze, my thoughts running rampant as I tried to regain control. I was better than this. I was stronger than these feelings.

I still struggled in Luna’s grasp, my mind an internal battlefield as I flung my head back only to be met with her own head slamming mine back down to the ground. “You need to calm down now or I will let my dad deal with you and trust me he’s way stronger than I am.” I felt myself leave the ground, being lifted by Luna as she held me captive. “I know you need more but that was more than enough for you to satisfy the initial thirst, you are letting it control you and that's not you.” She coaxed, grunting as I fought against her with my now equally matched strength. She gripped me tighter turning me away from the door with enough force to knock my sunglasses off my face. They clattered on the floor as I bared my teeth in frustration, my eyes landing on the mirror above Luna’s dresser.

The sight I saw made me freeze, made me stop fighting and finally regain control of myself. For what I saw shook me to my core. My normal clear light blue eyes were completely consumed by my dilated pupil, the crazed bloodlust look turned me into the monster that Luna herself was always scared she would be seen as, that her kind is viewed as in all forms of entertainment. I brought shame to my girlfriend, to her- no  _ our _ \- kind. 

“There you go. You got this.” Luna cooed in my ear, her thumb rubbing my arm where she held me. I watched as my pupils retracted, revealing my blue irises. Thought darker than normal they were nowhere near as black as my crazed eyes were. “You’re eyes will go back to your beautiful light blue once you get more blood. Remember how mine darken when I go a while without feeding, yours will too now.” I sucked in a deep breath, letting Luna’s angelic voice come over me, calm me as I finally relaxed.

“I… I’m sorry,” I spoke softly, shame carried in my tone. “I should have been more in control. It was just so…”

“So good you had to have more.” Luna finished for me again, “This is something that is expected from newbies, but you were much easier to handle then my uncle was apparently from what it sounds like.” She smiled at me, the sound of her parents walking back down the hallway slowly reaching both of our ears. “I figured they would come once I tackled you down, but they also knew I wanted to handle this alone as much as possible.”

“I’m kinda glad you could. Your dad mad kinda intimidates me.” I whispered as quietly as I could but still heard a slight chuckle from down the hall. “Damn it!” I exclaimed, harboring a laugh from Luna.

“He wouldn’t have done anything except help to hold you down. You’re pretty strong even for me. You can actually hold your own against me in a wrestling match now.’ She winked at me, insinuating more than just play wrestling. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her body as my hands wandered.

“Now then, are you ready?” Luna asked, running a hand through my messy blonde locks.

“Ready for what?” I asked seductively, hoping she was talking about showing me just how crazy she could be in bed now that we were equally matched in strength.

She leaned in, brushing her lips against my neck, trailing up to my ear as she whispered: “For your first hunt of course.” She giggled at my disappointment before adding, “You’ll want to have your thirst fully satisfied first before I blow your mind later.” 

I stood in silent longing, a teasing wink shot my way as Luna pulled away from me and pulled me behind her as we left her room to take me on my first hunt as a newly formed vampire. 


	2. Hunt

I followed Luna into the kitchen, she herself preparing to take me on my very first hunt. Her mother stood by the stove, a pot of water boiling in front of her as her father sat at the table reading a book. They both looked up at us as we entered the room, soft smiles on both of their faces when they turned their gazes to me. I felt shame in knowing they had heard the freak out I had upstairs, and also embarrassment because I knew they probably heard other parts of the conversation they could have lived without.

“Mom, I need to take the car for a while please.” Luna leaned against the counter beside her mother.

“You would prefer the car over just walking?” Her mother questioned, stirring the water as she spoke.

“Eh, figured Kenny wouldn’t want to be seen walking down the street with a leash attached to him. I can’t risk him running off ya know.” Luna looked at me apologetically, but I knew she was right. If I lost control once who knows what would happen if we were just walking down the street before I had experience.

“I suppose not,” Her mother laughed, “Sorry Kenny I don’t mean to laugh, but yes you can take the car.” 

“It’s okay Mrs. Kearne, I get it. Plus Luna’s right, per usual.” I replied, my ego only slightly bruised. Luna just smiled at me, her own ego boost sent down through the bond as a way of saying “yeah that’s right”.

“Just be careful out there, make sure you’re far enough into the woods.” Luna’s father cautioned as he rummaged in his pocket and tossed the keys to Luna who caught them without a glance as she walked towards me.

“Of course Dad, I know.” She acknowledged as she grabbed me by the hand once more and headed out to the car.

I followed Luna’s lead, getting into the passenger seat as she got in the driver’s seat of the sleek black car. The engine revved to live as she took a glance over her shoulder before swiftly backing the car up and speeding down the road.

“So, how are you feeling?” Luna glanced at me, taking her attention off the road longer than a human would be able to. 

“I feel good actually, my eyes hurt slightly but these sunglasses are helping I think.” I adjusted said glasses. “Things are pretty loud too, but not unbearable. Like, I can hear every sound the car is making but also I can hear everything outside as we pass by as well as if we were standing right beside each sound.”

“You’ll learn to block that stuff out in time, same with your vision as time goes on you’ll get used to everything.” She turned off the main road to park near Stark’s Pond, getting us as close to the edge of the woods as possible in the car. “You ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” My confidence was high, knowing that I was in good hands and also having faith in myself for being able to be in control after seeing myself in that crazed state. I did not want to ever lose control like that again, did not want to be seen as the monster people assume vampires are.

Luna reached over and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before we exited the car, the park surprisingly deserted which was probably for the better at this time. “Walk normally, if you try to run now I assure you you will move way too fast and risk blowing our cover.” She instructed as we leisurely strolled towards the edge of the woods. She let me through the trees, just far enough to be out of sight from anyone that could be wandering at the treeline or around the pond. 

Releasing my hand she looked around, a concentrated look on her face. I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing before it dawned on me, she was making sure we were alone. I followed suit, honing in on the surroundings listening to all the sounds of the woods. I felt the tug of the bond, bringing me back from how lost in concentration I had become.

“So what now?” I asked coming to the conclusion that no one else was in the vicinity.

“We run!” Luna smiled mischievously at me before taking off in a full out sprint, leaving me staring after her in awe. 

It took me a few seconds to process what had happened, the sound of Luna’s feet hitting the ground in rapid sessions reaching my ears as i took off in a sprint myself after her. Running didn’t feel all that different, but there were things I could feel that were different. The way my feet seemed to know just where to step to avoid tripping over any obstacles the wood’s floor would provide, how things around me passed by in a woosh as I focused on listening for Luna’s own feet hitting the ground to keep me on course.

“Not bad newbie.” Luna’s voice seemed to travel on the wind that blew past my ears.

“Newbie? You think you’re so funny don’t you?” I replied, smirking to myself as I waited for a response.

“Of course, I’m fucking hilarious!” Luna appeared beside me from the trees, slightly shocking me as she laughed. “This should be far enough by the way.” 

I felt Luna’s hand grab mine as we came to a stop, the trees towering above us and the sound of the now distant town still audible. I opened my mouth to say something but was hushed immediately.

“If you must speak, talk softly,” Luna commanded, her own lips barely moving but her voice audible as ever. “Do you hear it?”

At first, I thought she was asking if I could hear her, which struck me odd because she must know I could. It was only after I really focused that I realized what she was talking about. Soft steps from an animal not far from us, the crunching of tree bark and leaves as what I presume to be a deer stopped for a snack. Little did the poor thing know, it itself would become a snack.

“I hear it,” I confirmed, mimicking the volume at which Luna spoke.

She nodded in response, her attention focused almost solely on the deer’s movements. I stood as still as a statue, doing the same as the animal approached little by little on its hunt for more trees worthy of snacking on.

“Be ready, this is your hunt not mine.” Luna backed away a few steps, her own hunt mode being forced down to let me do my thing. “I’ll help if you have trouble, but I’m sure you’ll be okay.”

I nodded, keeping track of the deer’s movements from where the sounds came from in the thick of the forest. Closer and closer it wandered, unaware of its ultimate demise waiting for it. The smell of the blood running through it still enticing even with my hunger being pretty well tamed, but I refused to let myself lose control again. The seconds ticked by, new natural instincts I never had before kicking in. It wasn’t long before I saw it in the near distance, its head appearing between a gap between two trees as it chose one worthy to eat off of.

“You got this.” Luna encouraged, her own instincts kicking in but held back to allow me to make a move, I could feel her fighting it through the bond before she regained control and shielded herself from the bond as best she could to allow me to concentrate. 

I focused one final time on the position of the deer, my presence still unknown to it. Then, once I had my target and plan in my head I acted. Letting my body move on its own I raced forward so fast the poor thing had no idea what hit it as we both hit the ground, my fangs going to the typical neck position to drain the life for myself. Any remaining burn in my throat was completely diminished as I sucked the deer dry, life in its eyes fading away as I stood. The mess was minimal, with just a little around my mouth to wipe up and the little residue left on the deer.

“Nicely done, very clean too. My first hunt was a bloodbath, literally.” Luna laughed appearing behind me, her own mouth showing signs of a recent meal. “Not so bad is it?”

“Actually not bad at all.” I was surprised by just how easily and smoothly my first hunt went. “I’m kinda shocked actually, I figured it was a lot more… violent and bloody to be quite frank.” I admitted, feeling guilty that I pictured my girlfriend and her family like that. “I just never knew what to expect when you would always tell me you go into ‘hunt mode’ while out here.”

“Well, the longer you go without blood the worse it is but since we keep a hefty supply on hand we never usually lose control. The reason I always told you you couldn’t come with us is that when a human is in close proximity it makes it harder to only go after the animals.” She admitted, rubbing the back of her head as she gave a guilty smile. “That’s why we come so far out in the woods, plus then the bodies are eaten by other predators before anyone has a chance to come across them...” She rambled on.

I nodded in understanding, walking up to Luna and wrapping her in a hug as I leaned in close and kissed her to stop her rambling. Her lips soft against mine, licking the remaining blood from her own hunt I pulled away.

“Why is this the first time we have kissed since I’ve been changed?” I huffed, receiving a laugh in response as Luna closed the gap between us once again.

“That’s what I would like to know.” She said slyly, pulling away only slightly as she looked into my eyes. “Your blue is back to normal.” She commented with another kiss, guiding my hands to move wherever they please. “You know my parents will be out later, probably for a good while too.”

“Is that so?” I raised an eyebrow at her, my inquiring tone followed by a smile that spread from cheek to cheek. “I suppose I can find it in me to be patient a little longer then.”

“I suppose so.” She smiled at me, “Race ya back to the car.” Her cheerful laugh echoed through the trees as she took off once again, except this time I was ready as I took off right after her.

“You know when you race someone you’re supposed to both go at the same time right?” I playfully questioned, catching up to her and running beside her with ease. “Otherwise it’s just not very fair now is it?”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Luna looked at me but her speed staying steady. “Plus how else am I supposed to see just how fast you are if I don’t push you!” 

With that her speed increased slightly, pulling away from me as I followed suit. Both of us now almost back to the treeline by the pond, I slowed to a casual walk as I turned to find Luna doing the same “Faster than you this time!” I bragged, beating her by even a few seconds gave me slight gloating privileges

“Only slightly! Plus for all you know I let you beat me.” She stuck her tongue out at me as she grabbed my hand and we both headed back towards the car. We only got a short distance away from the treeline before Luna hesitated and pulled me back, stopping as she had her gaze set towards her car. “Uh, Ken…” She started unease in her voice and radiating through the bond. “How do you feel about being around our friends right now?” Her unease a sign she was worried about me being around our very human friends right now.

I opened my mouth to respond, to question what she meant until I also turned my focus towards her car. There leaning against the hood were our three best friends Kyle, Stan, and Cartman obviously waiting for us to return. 

“Do they know?” Luna’s question was stern, slight annoyance seeping through towards our group of friends. I didn’t answer right away, gripping her hand tighter but she pulled away. “Kenny, did you or did you not tell them today was the day?”

“Well…” I gave a sheepish look, knowing I fucked up when I saw the anger swirling in Luna’s violet eyes.

“Kenny, interacting with humans right now is something we should most definitely  _ avoid  _ in public. The first time we saw them or any of your family after I changed you should have been at my house or yours. Things could go bad and in public it’s harder to deal with the repercussions if any. It’s pretty hard to cover up a seemingly normal person going batshit crazy and bearing inhuman abilities you know!” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t expect them to show up randomly anywhere outside one of our places!” My lame excuse for an apology did nothing to fix the fact that I fucked up and we now have a dilemma on our hands. “I… I think it will be okay though.” I continued, hoping to calm Luna, her anger still very much prominent. “I won’t blow our cover, I promise you that. If we can just get them to agree to meet us at your house we can talk to them there.”

Luna let out an annoyed sigh, her anger subduing slightly. “Okay, okay. As long as you’re sure you got this.” She finally spoke. “But don’t think this means you’re off the hook, I’m still mad at you for not telling our friends prior that I was changing you today.”

I looked at her with an apologetic look, shrugging my shoulders and giving a crooked smile. She just shook her head, grabbing my arm as she continued forward towards the car and my first experience with our friends as a vampire.


	3. Telling the Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter feels rushed or short, I wanted to get something up again. Life has been busy for me the past couple weeks, but I have more for this story coming plus other fics in the works that I will be posting here soon. Hope to get back to writing, I'm trying to get better and better so I hope you enjoy!

I turned my glance from our three friends to Luna as she lead the way back to her car. The wind blowing ever so slightly carrying the scent of human blood towards us. Luna did not respond, her face holding her confident look she wore almost all the time around others. My face, however, I knew she could see the slight twitch of my lip, the way I sniffed the air with each breeze. Kyle and Stan were the scents that flowed on the breeze that made my instincts want to go crazy. That wild side of me that I already released once threatened to emerge once again as the sweet almost irresistible scent of human blood. Each had a slightly different scent I realized, Kyle smelling mustier as opposed to Stan who had a more sweet scent to him like the type of smell you would expect to radiate from a girl.

Then as we were a close enough distance to be able to greet the three guys with a wave, the wind shifted direction ever so slightly wafting a new scent my way. A scent so rancid it made my stomach contents curdle and want to evacuate. A scent I realized was the last of my three lifelong friends, Cartman. I stopped dead in my steps as I tugged Luna to a halt with me, a hand flying to my face to cover my nose and mouth.

“Told you it was bad.” Luna laughed as she spoke, her own face finally breaking ever so slightly as her nose scrunched from the same smell. 

“How the fuck do you manage to deal with that smell every time we hang out with them?” I questioned, the last of the air I had in my lungs escaping with my words. In order to talk more, I would have to breathe.

“By doing exactly what you are doing now, though I’ve had time to master it. You on the other hand…” She flashed a toothy smile at me, “You sound like you just ran a marathon. You gotta be cautious of how often you talk, lest you take breaths like normal.”

I braced myself before taking a small breath and letting Luna lead me the rest of the way to the car. Another breeze blew our way, the smell more invasive than the first time the closer and closer we got. I stopped again, gagging as I turned my back hoping turning away from the breeze would help the smell not be so intense. I heard Luna stifle a laugh before feeling her arms wrap around my waist.

“Come on tough guy, this is just one of the things you’ll have to learn to deal with.” Her breath was warm against my neck as she nuzzled her face in it. “I know its bad, but it will help deter you from attacking anyone else as I said. I know you could smell Kyle and Stan before Cartman’s scent hit you like a brick wall.” She snickered at her last comment before tightening her arms as a silent apology for laughing at my misery.

“Let’s just get them to agree to come back to your house as fast as we can.” My words were strained from lack of air supply in my lungs still, unable to get a breath deep enough without gagging. “If my weird acts haven’t already tipped them off.”

“Eh, they probably haven’t been paying  _ that  _ much attention to your weirdness.” Luna poked fun at me as she released me from the hug and we finished closing the distance between us and the car.

“Ugh bout time you guys made it over here.” Cartman complained as a greeting.

“Hi to you too fatass.” Luna greeted in turn with a smirk. 

“Cartman’s rudeness aside, what have you two been up to? We’ve been trying to call you all day.” Kyle pushed off the hood of the car and crossed his arms, Stan copying the motion while Cartman stayed against the car.

“We just went on a walk, neither of us realized our phones were going off. Silent mode.” Luna lied partially, her story mostly true though the real reason was that we were too far into the woods to have good service.

“In the woods?” Stan questioned skeptically.

“Yes, but only just along the treeline, it’s more secluded that way.” Luna answered for me before I could get any words out. The two of them looked at us skeptically, Cartman the only one oblivious to the conversation.

“If I came clean and said it was about having sex in weird places would you drop it?” I spoke up, knowing the outright comment would get them off our backs. Plus, if they knew me at all they would think it to be somewhat true.

“Ugh, you two are so gross!” Cartman complained for it was the only thing he has ever been good at doing. 

“Says the guy that has blood that smells like death. You know I can hardly be around you sometimes.” Luna snapped back, something she has always been good about was going against Cartman’s snide remarks with her own.

“Yeah yeah, you always tell me how bad my blood smells. Stupid vampire bitch.” He smirked back. Their banter always being the key to their friendship ever since that first fateful day back in high school she snapped back at him.

“So, why the woods?” Kyle questioned, his face still showing skepticism.

I looked to Luna who returned my look, our silent realization that Kyle, always the smart one, was, of course, the one that would catch on to the slight different mannerisms I showed on the walk over here.

Kyle closed the gap between us, leaning in to whisper in my ear so the others wouldn’t overhear. “I’ve seen Luna cover her nose or even the occasional gag because of how she claims Cartman smells more times than you know.” 

I inhaled the scent of Kyle before me, my thirst may have been under control but Luna wasn’t lying when she said being around humans would still be hard. Human blood really did smell much more appetizing than the animal blood, so much so that I knew I wanted to try it at least once. I let out a slow sigh before meeting Kyle’s gaze, not having a response.

“Look, let’s just go to my house and we can explain.” Luna stepped between us, placing a hand on Kyle’s shoulder and giving him a knowing look. Stan and Cartman were now very interested in the scene unfolding before them. 

No other words were exchanged as Luna grabbed my hand and pulled me past Kyle towards the car. “All of you get in!” She commanded firmly enough that even Cartman didn’t hesitate or go against her word. The drive back to her house was quiet, yet fast. Much faster than it should have been but with Luna driving she sped past others and turned into her driveway in record time. I watched as she held the door open, waiting for everyone else to enter the house before she closed the door behind her.

“Okay so Stan and Cartman since you two didn’t seem to catch on like Kyle did- you smart bastard you- I’ll just go ahead and say that Kenny is changed.” Luna came right out to my surprise.

“Luna, that’s not really easing the topic onto them.” I huffed a laugh awkwardly, looking from Kyle, to Stan, to Cartman, then back to Luna. She narrowed her eyes at me and I know it was a silent way of saying “well if you told them ahead of time we wouldn’t be here”.

Silence followed, but not one of our three friends seemed the least bit shocked. Surprised maybe because I didn’t tell them when it was happening, but not shocked because they knew I would have her change me eventually. No way could I let myself grow old and gross when Luna would be young and beautiful forever, plus an old man dating a young-looking girl would not go over well with most of society.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys, I was going to but then I just kinda got caught up in my nervousness and excitement that it slipped my mind.” I lamely spoke up, knowing full well that I had no good excuse as to why I did not tell them before. “Luckily our first encounter only consisted of me gagging on Cartman’s stench. You really do smell so horrendous, dude.” 

“Keeps me safe from the likes of you though doesn’t it.” Cartman spoke as he made a beeline for the kitchen before Luna rushed over to be in his way. “Ey, lemme get a snack!” He retaliated to her cockblocking him from his lover that is food.

“There are no snacks you would want in there right now.” She crossed her arms, staring him down till he finally gave up and went to sit on the couch. 

“You do know you have  _ human  _ friends so you should probably have human food.” Cartman muttered on his way to the couch.

“Snacks are beside the point Cartman, you do know that this means two of our best friends are going to stay young forever while we grow old and die.” Stan spoke for the first time since we greeted him at the park. “Not that we all didn’t expect or know that this day was coming.”

“Well, it’s here and happened.” I shrugged flashing a smile like I’ve seen Luna do when she shows off her fangs.

“That’s really why you were in the woods.” It wasn’t a question it was a fact that Kyle figured from the information he figured out before any of the others. 

“So are you guys mad?” My question was short but my voice seemed to fail me, guilt from not telling our closest friends eating at me.

“Well, what’s done is done I suppose.” Kyle answered for them all, confirmed by the nods from Stan and Cartman that followed, “But I think I speak for the three of us when I say we are upset neither of you told us it would be today.” 

“Don’t worry he already knows I was pissed about that too.” Luna laughed to lighten the mood as she ran a hand through my hair. “He almost got an ass whooping when I saw you guys waiting by my car and I realized he didn't tell you.”

“Guilty as charged.” I let a sheepish grin spread on my lips to accompany the shrug I gave. “At least I didn’t attack you if it makes you feel better Luna pretty much did kick my ass right after I was changed. She had to tackle me to the ground to keep me from going on a rampage.”

Luna snickered as she confirmed that my story was in fact true. “Well, now that this whole thing went smoother than I thought, we order out if you guys want but Kenny really doesn’t need to go out into large crowds right now.”

“No alone time then?” I asked, the utter disappointment showing fully in my voice. “You’re gonna make me wait even longer now cuz I didn’t tell them aren’t you?” I whined.

Luna smiled evilly in response as she nodded. “Oh, you know it, babe. Consider this your punishment for being a dumbass.”

“Take out and movies sounds good, you do owe us.” Stan smiled, Cartman already on the phone with the pizza place ordering delivery.

“Well, that went better than I could have hoped.” Luna let a sigh of relief that matched mine, “The rest of your punishment is to see just how connected the soul bond is between us now that you are a vampire.” She winked mischievously at me and I know she spoke her last sentence quiet enough to where only I could hear it. 

All I knew from her statement was that I was in for one hell of a night, one that I dearly wish we could spend alone. 


End file.
